May I Have This Ed?
"May I Have this Ed?" is the 1st episode of Season 6 and the 125th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds attend their first school dance. Plot The episode begins in Peach Creek Jr. High, with Ed being chased by Eddy for his donut. During their lengthy chase, Ed successfully makes a mess out of the janitor's closet, gets drilled through the schools sewers, and after popping out under an exhausted Edd's feet, destroys all of the lockers in the hallway. Eddy makes a bid for the donut, but is flung back into a wall for his troubles. Just as Edd begins to reprimand his friends for destroying school property, a look at a fallen poster cuts him short, sending him into a quivering fright. Eddy and Ed are curious, and its not long before the cat is out of the bag: there's a school dance, and it's happening TONIGHT. Eddy's ecstatic for another chance to shmooze and gain some social points, Edd is trying to avoid it at all costs, using Sarah rejecting Jonny 2x4 as an example, and Ed is being Ed. Back at Eddy's House, Eddy is scrounging around his closet for something, Edd is catching his clothing as neatly as possible, and Ed gets K.O.ed by a flying drawer. Eddy finally digs out what he is looking for: Dames, Dates & You, a (dated, since it was used when Eddy's Brother was in school) guide to, as Eddy puts it "charmin' the tomatoes" (girls). Edd, still having cold feet over the idea, attempts to flee, but is chained to a chest in Eddy's Attic, while Eddy and Ed preps up a mannequin to practice the books tips; and Edd is the test subject. With "Dreaming of You" playing in the background, Edd is forced to "charm" the mannequin, but falters due to being unable to "bear the rejection." Ed takes his turn, but his serenade ends up turning into a reenactment of a B-movie he saw, "Attack of the Fifty-Foot TV Tray" and destroys most of the attic; Eddy, Edd, and Ed make their way out to prepare for the dance. At the dance, all the boys (Kevin, Jonny, Rolf in a pufferfish suit, and Wilfred) and all the girls (Nazz and the Kanker Sisters) are on opposite sides of the room, with only May out on the dance floor, eventually joined by Sarah and her dance partner Jimmy. The Eds show up (in formal suits and false facial hair), intending to dance, but avoid staying with any one girl. Unfortunately for them (except Ed, 'cause he's that oblivious), Dames, Dates & You apparently doesn't cover how to deal with a crush, because when Nazz waves at them, hoping for a dance, their resolve crumbles. Eddy and Ed bail out on Edd, leaving him desperately looking for an exit. He finds one opposite to him, but collides into Sarah, who expectantly waits for an invitation to dance; he flees to the snack table. Meanwhile, Kevin works up the courage to go ask Nazz to dance, but falters and is teased by Rolf. Edd offers him some punch, but finds that Eddy has taken refuge inside the bowl, causing Kevin to nearly lose his lunch. Back with Nazz, Kevin now tries to show off with shaky one handed push-ups, but is run over by the tangled Eddy and Edd. Nazz takes the mortified Edd for a dance, while Kevin punches Eddy's face inwards before leaving the room in frustration. An enraged Marie forces Eddy to dance with her in hopes of making Double D jealous, but only succeeds in ticking off her sister, Lee. Meanwhile, Ed is showing off some fancy footwork with Wilfred, only to be reprimanded by Rolf for "breaking the customary laws of Rolf's traditions." Rolf is interrupted by Lee borrowing Ed to smite Marie for attempting to kiss Eddy. May, who was stuck to Rolf's pufferfish suit for most of the episode, comes to Ed's aid, only for Rolf to get jammed onto the dance floor. He comes loose and starts entrapping everyone in the room, destroying everything in the process. The Eds are the only ones able to escape the collapsing school. As they watch the school collapse, they reflect the good things that came out of it: Eddy won't have to deal with school for a while, Double D got to dance with Nazz, and Ed manages to get Wilfred's phone number. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Jonny 2x4 *Rolf *Nazz *Kevin *Lee Kanker *Plank *Jimmy *Sarah *May Kanker *Marie Kanker Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:CN Category:11m Category:Episodes